


Ghost of the Future

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Feelings, Happy Ending, Regret, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz realizes she needs to change before it's too late.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Ghost of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since pondering what Season 8 might bring. Lizzie has been frustrating me in the canon, so she gets a Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol" style whumping. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was slicing apples for her and Agnes to snack on.

“Mommy?” Agnes said.

“Yes, sweetie?” Liz said, still concentrating on her task.

“What happened to that man?” Agnes asked vaguely.

Liz glanced up from the apples to look at her daughter.

“What man?” Liz asked, puzzled.

“The man with the hat. He used to come visit us.” Agnes said.

Liz’s heart wrenched; Agnes was asking about Red.

“…He’s uh…I’m afraid he’s gone, sweetheart.” Liz said, feeling the lump in her throat like she was about to cry.

“Is he coming back?” Agnes asked, looking up from her pad of paper as she noticed the change in her mom’s voice.

Liz choked back her urge to cry.

“No, Aggie,” she said hoarsely, “He’s up in heaven now.”

“Oh. Like Daddy?” Agnes asked.

“That’s right.” Liz said, then she sniffled and used her sleeve to dry her eyes.

“Did you love him?” Agnes asked.

“Daddy?” Liz asked.

“No, the man with the hat. What was his name?” Agnes said.

“…His name was Red, like the colour.” Liz said.

“You loved him, right Mommy?” Agnes said.

“Yes, I loved him.” Liz said sadly.

“And he loved you, right?” Agnes said.

“Yes.” Liz said.

“Did he love me, too?” Agnes asked.

“He loved you very much.” Liz said.

Agnes smiled and pulled the cap off the red marker to use it.

“I loved him. He was nice. I don’t remember him a lot, but he was funny.” Agnes said, drawing red hearts.

Liz chuckled with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, he was.” Liz said.

“Why didn’t you get married?” Agnes asked.

Liz was flabbergasted.

“…Grown-up relationships are…complicated.” Liz said.

“But you loved each other.” Agnes countered.

Liz thought it was sweet that her daughter had such a simple, straightforward view of life and love. If only it were that way for adults.

“Yes, but it was tricky—” Liz was saying.

“Did you _wanna_ marry him?” Agnes asked.

“…I don’t…I don’t know. Where is all this coming from, Agnes?” Liz said.

“I’m drawing a picture of Red. I wish he could come back.” Agnes said, now finishing the brown lines of his jacket.

Liz started crying again.

“I wish that too, sweetie.” She said.

Liz had to abandon the apples and grab a tissue to blow her nose with.

“Look, Mommy.” Agnes said.

Liz hesitantly went to the kitchen table to see Agnes’ picture of Red. It was adorable, and it looked just like him, in a childish, cartoonish way. He had a brown hat and jacket, two blue eyes, a goofy little smile, and red hearts near his shoulder.

“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Liz said.

“Why were you so mean to him, Mommy?” Agnes asked, looking up at her.

“What?” Liz asked.

“Why did you push him away? You both loved each other. Why couldn’t he be my Daddy? Why couldn’t you be nice? You were mean to him! He died because of you!” Agnes said.

Liz awoke with tears streaming down her face, soaking the pillow beneath her head. She was in her bedroom, she realized. Liz bolted up into a sitting position and looked around; it was 6:58 a.m. and her alarm was about to go off at 7. Agnes wasn’t even up yet. It had all been a horrific nightmare.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as Liz saw Red exiting the car at the black site, she made a beeline over to him and nearly crashed into him as she hugged him tightly.

“Oh, hello Elizabeth…” Red said, feeling confused by Lizzie’s show of affection.

“You’re _here_.” Liz said, clinging to him.

“Yes, I’m here.” Red said, chuckling slightly in bewilderment; it was as if Lizzie hadn’t seen him for years, even though they saw each other a few days ago.

“Red…I missed you.” She said, then she sniffled.

“I missed you too. What’s wrong?” He said, feeling very concerned.

He went to pull away to look at her, but she held him tightly in her arms.

“I’m sorry for everything. I love you. I don’t want to be without you. _Ever_.” She said earnestly.

Red had no idea what had changed in the past few days, but it was nice to hear Lizzie say such heartfelt things.

“Please, don’t ever leave me. I want you to be with me, and Agnes loves you too. We’re a family, Red.” Liz added hurriedly while starting to cry.

“Shhh Lizzie, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” Red said, caressing the back of her head.

Liz finally loosened her embrace and looked at Red.

“Do you love me, Red?” Liz asked.

“Of course. It’s an unspoken—” Red began.

“Speak it.” She urged.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He said softly.

Liz grabbed his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. Red was astonished, but he felt happy. They hugged again.

“I want you to be Agnes’ daddy from now on, if…that’s something you’d be willing to do…” Liz said.

“I’d be honoured. I’m…in shock, I have to admit…but I’m very pleased.” Red said, then they chuckled.

“Sorry this is so sudden. I just…had kind of a revelation. Life’s too short, and things don’t have to be so complicated between us. It’s time for us to be _happy_.” She said.

“I wholeheartedly agree. You’ll have to tell me about your revelation.” He said.

“It was horrible.” She said, shaking her head.

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m glad things are going to be better between us from now on.” He said, lightly touching her cheek.

“Me too. Um…I guess we should go into the task force meeting, but afterwards, do you want to come over for lunch with Agnes and I?” She said.

“Absolutely.” He said.

“Good.” She said, grinning.

Liz felt the weight of guilt, regret and sorrow be lifted from her heart. She was happy for the first time in years.

**The End**


End file.
